


Taken: Part 1

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sam, Coming Out, Dominant! Dean, Fluff, Horny Sam, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Panic, Sex, Sexy, Sleepy!Sam, Smut, Temper, Top Dean, Whining Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is kidnapped by Crowley in the middle of "Sexy-time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as alwyas please comment feedback good or back it realy helps more than you know

Sam awoke in a warm bed, along with the sweet smell of lavender and the soft hum of Dean in the other room. The low notes he produced made his insides rumble with joy. He sighed and stretched out on the bed as he heard Dean making his way into the bedroom. 

"Morning sunshine," Dean smirked and sat down on the bed. His weight made the bed dip down just a bit, making Sam groan. 

"What time is it?" Sam rubbed his eyes and looked up at his brother as he beamed down at him. 

"Twelve," Dean smiled. 

"God, I slept late," Sam huffed and sat up. 

"Yeah, been keeping me waiting all this time," Dean smirked and leaned in to kiss him, and Sam happily let him, his lips so plump and so soft, he was beginning to suffer from withdraw.

"So, um... can we take an 'us' day today?" Sam bit his lip and silently hoped and prayed that Dean would say yes, because he missed his big brother's cock inside him, if he was being honest. And he knew it had only been about 12 hours, but he was addicted and he wasn't ashamed to say it.

"Define... 'us' day," Dean smirked and leaned closer so that his soft lips were brushing against his ear, the heat of his breath sent violent shivers down his spine. 

"Like...you fuck me until my brains turn to mush," Sam smiled and kissed him quickly. 

"That sounds pretty tempting Sammy," Dean pushed him onto his back and swiftly climbed on top of him. He straddled him and smiled when Sam grinded up on him. "But we have a demon to avoid... 'member?" He brushed his lips over his soft neck and smirked when Sam whined. 

"We're two states over De. It won't find us.... please?" Dean can never resist his brother's pleading and begging. Even from a young age he would always crack after about a minute. So it was no suprise to Sam when he agreed after only seconds of begging.

"Wanna play baby boy?" Dean's voice was low, lower, and sexier than usual, just the way Sam loved it. 

"Yes... please," Sam whined and grinded more on his brother, knowing that it pleased him even more. "Please make me scream," His voice was reduced to a whisper once his brother applied his lips to his neck.

"Yeah? Want me to make you scream my name? So all the fucking neighbors will know who's fucking your brains out?" Sam could of swore he had cum just from his brother's dirty words, but he hadn't . He couldn't help the moaning and groaning his mouth produced as his brother went on and on.

"Dean, shut up and do it already," Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed his brother, so softly and so gently that he had a hard time decifering whether his brother's lips were really there. Sam loved how gentle Dean could be, especially when it came to kissing. He also loved how rough he could be, especially during sex.

"Sorry to bother you boys..." Dean froze immediatly, he knew the British accent way to well. He began to panic, 1.) Because there was a demon in their damn motel and 2.) Because he wanted his baby brother for god knows why. He was just thankful that they weren't naked, because that would be pretty awkward. "But we have to discuss some things before you two go into it," His voice was deep and thick with sarcasm. Dean hated every word that came out of that demon, and Sam was equally the same.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean climbed off of Sam and silently apoligized before turning around to face him. He flexed his muscles, the international sign of dominace. He had to protect his brother, he had too, it was his job. 

"I'm just here for moose. Hand him over and this can all go away. I'll even forget your little honeymoon moment," He smirked and Dean could feel the blush on his cheeks.

"Not gonna happen,"

He frowned, before producing a smirk that was only pure evil. 

"Ok," He smirked before snapping his fingers, and then he was gone just like that. Dean let out a sigh of relief, his muscles relaxed as well. 

"That was close huh Sammy?" Dean smiled and turned around towards to bed, but quickly realized that 'Sammy' was gone. He could feel his core body temperature heating up dramatically, his hands began to shake and his knees were beyond the point of weak. His breathing began to become labored, and the amount of sweat that was slickening up his body was enough to be called clinical. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he couldn't walk. The only thing he though of to do was to call Bobby, so he did. 

                                                                                                                   ***

"He fucking took him Bobby, are you not understanding?!" Dean was screaming on the phone, going nearly 100mph on the road, racing towards Bobby's house.

"Alright boy just settle down," Bobby seemed suprising calm, he always did in situations like this, to keep Dean grounded. "Now, did he leave anything? Did you see what way he was heading after he snatched up your brother?"

"Bobby, he was there one minute, and then he wasn't. There was no 'way he was going', he fucking vanished and he took Sam with him. I swear to fucking god if he hurts him I will personally-"

"Dean! Y' idjit, calm down! You being all fired up isn't going to help Sam!" Dean knew he was right, he was always right. He couldn't bare the thought of his brother in the hands of a demon, and not just any demon, the king of hell.

"Bobby, you don't understand!" Dean was beginning to tear up, he loved his brother, he missed him. and he wanted him to be safe more than anything. 

"What don't I understand Dean?! He's my family too!"

"You don't understand because your not his fucking lover Bobby!"

Everything went silent, the only thing audible was Dean's heavy breathing and occasional sobs. He hadn't really realized what he had just said until the words were already on the table. There was no going back now, he would have to explain sooner or later.

"You mean to tell me those sex noises I heard were you two?" Bobby's voice was suprisingly calm, which made Dean extremely nervous.

"Yeah, Bobby... that was us,"

"Did you clean up?"

"Bobby!" 

"Look I don't care what you two idjits do, as long as you love eachother... and you clean up," Dean could feel a smile creeping onto his face, he would of never imagined in a million years that Bobby would be ok with him and Sam. 

"Thanks Bobby,"    

"Stop we're not in a freaking soap opera..." He could hear the smile in his harsh voice. "Just get over here and we'll work out a plan to save your idiot brother," Dean hung up and smiled. He thought of Sam, it was the only think he could think to do to keep him from having mental breakdown in the middle of the road. He thought of his long hair and how beautiful his smile was, especially when he's kissing him, he gets the widest smile ever. He thought about the way he whines when he teases him, and the way he screams his name during sex, but most of all, he thought about the the way Sam's eyes lit up when he laid eyes on him. The way he bit his lip when he said "I love you", and the way he blushed when Dean said it back. To Dean, he was the luckiest man alive, and he wasn't going to let some punk-ass demon take that away from him, he was going to get his Sammy back, if it was the last thing he did.  
                                                                                                                                                                              


End file.
